Whip Cream And Arrogance
by Miss Fabulous
Summary: Miki meets Kiseki on the day before she starts attending Seiyo Academy and they don't get along so well...however, Kiseki slowly develops a crush on her! Thing is, Miki likes Yoru. What's gonna happen next? Rated T, may go up to M.
1. A Not So Nice Meeting

**Me- Guys, this is my first story and it's also my first Shugo Chara! story!**

**Dia- You're finally gonna begin writing a story? What's it about?**

**Me- Well, this is a Miseki.**

**Miki- * spits out orange juice * WHAT?**

**Kiseki- You did NOT just say Miseki.**

**Me- * nods * Yes, I did.**

**Kiseki- * groans * Whenever something like this happens, I just wanna faint…**

**Dia- Well, Miss Fabulous does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Daichi- Since I got nothing to do, I'll just tell you the ages:**

**Miki- 11**

**Kiseki- 12**

**Dia- 11**

**Psych- 12**

**Ran- 11**

**Daichi- 12**

**Su- 11**

**Yoru- 12**

**Amu- 16**

**Tadase- 17**

**Il- 12**

**Sparky- 13**

**El- 11**

**Ale- 11**

**Kiseki- And also, here's the summary:**

**Summary: **Miki and her three other sisters are gonna start attending Seiyo Academy. While having fun in the snow on the day before school, Miki meets Kiseki, a nice yet arrogant idiot. They both have the same classes together and boss each other around. Sooner or later, Kiseki falls for her, but Miki's in love with Yoru! What's gonna happen next?

**Me- And enjoy the story!**

**Miki's POV**

As the snow continued to fall, I watched Amu and the others joke around and play truth or dare.

Winter was pretty much boring and we only went outside once.

Sometimes, I usually wish that Ami would bust through that door and yell "Let's go outside!"

I sighed, knowing that day would never come.

Then, I got an idea.

"_If Amu and the rest won't go, then I guess I'll have to go by myself." _I thought to myself as I got up.

"Where are you going, Miki?" Amu asked.

"Me?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I'm going outside. I'll be back." I said as I ran into my room and changed into my jeans, blue sweater with my navy blue sequin jacket and my scarf, hat, and gloves.

I raced down the stairs and headed outside to the Seiyo Academy school grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>~ By the Seiyo Academy school grounds ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I plopped down on the snow and looked at the snow falling.<p>

_"I wish life was like this. Peaceful and enjoyable..."_ I thought to myself.

Then, someone tripped and fell on top of me.

I shot up in an instant, making the person on top of me fall into the snow.

"Oh my god...are you okay?" I asked.

The person didn't respond.

I turned the person over and stared at them.

"I think I knocked them out." I said to myself as I began to play with their silky light violet hair.

I picked the person up and took them into the school.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Inside the school ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I set them down on the ground and looked around.<p>

"Wait here. I'm going to go find something for you to drink." I said as I hurried off.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiseki's POV<strong>

I woke up and looked around at my surroundings.

_"How'd I end up here?"_ I asked myself.

I got up, but fell back down.

"Great...I think I twisted my ankle..." I hissed at the pain.

Someone turned around the corner and they almost dropped their cup of hot chocolate.

"You're awake. Thank god." the person said.

I then realized that the person was a girl.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Me? I'm Miki. I'm going to start going to this school tomorrow." Miki said.

I smirked.

"Not with that sweet attitude you aren't." I said.

She fumed.

"What the hell! I mean, I just helped you get inside and now you're acting so mean!" she said.

"So? You're the one who knows how to blend in with the snow." I sneered.

"Look, it's not my fault that I decided to wear blue in the first place!" she hissed.

"Oh god. I feel sorry for who's taking care of you." I said.

"Well, I feel sorry for your girlfriend! That is, if you even have one!" she yelled.

"Oh puh-lease! You're so ugly, you can make the three blind mice cry!" I yelled back.

She dropped the hot chocolate, making it spill all over the floor.

"Go die in a hole!" she yelled.

I smirked before pulling her down to my level by the hand.

She yelped.

"Let go!" she snapped.

"Ah, ah, ah. No need to be feisty." I said, waving a finger in her face.

She tried to bite it, but I pulled back my finger.

"Go die in a hole." she repeated.

I smirked.

"Dig the hole first and then we'll talk." I sneered.

She yanked away.

"Since when did you learn how to be so arrogant?" she scoffed.

"Since when did you learn how to be so mean?" I retorted.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What a bastard..." she muttered to herself.

I heard her.

As she began to walk away, I grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around.

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

She stuck out her tongue.

"You're a fucking bastard." she hissed.

I pushed her to the floor.

She screamed.

"Watch your mouth or else your school year won't be so fun." I told her.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You go to this school, too?" she asked.

I crouched down to her level.

"Of course I do, Mickey Mouse." I said before walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Miki's POV<strong>

Okay, now what just happened?

I shook my head.

"He's such a bastard..." I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- I highly doubt that things will end well between Miki and Kiseki.<strong>

**Kiseki- Why do you always have to make me the mean one?**

**Yoru- Cause that's your personality.**

**Kiseki- WHAT WAS THAT?**

**Miki- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :]  
><strong>


	2. Food Fight!

**Me- Hello everyone! It has been a while, but I am back!**

**Kiseki- Finally!**

**Miki- What's happening now?**

**Me- You know what happens next, Miki! It was on the profile for so long!**

**Miki- Oh.**

**Ran- We finally start school and things don't go so well for Miki and Kiseki.**

**Yoru- Miss Fabulous does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Me- And enjoy!**

**Miki's POV**

"Hurry up!" Su called out as she turned off the blow dryer.

"I'm coming! Can't you wait?" I whined as I ran downstairs.

I was kind of shocked when I heard that we got to wear whatever we wanted. I thought we had to wear uniforms, but the principal had moved away and the new principal let us wear whatever we want.

So, I decided to wear a brown blouse with capris and sneakers.

"Morning, Miki!" Ran greeted, eating her cereal.

She was wearing a red tank top with a jeans jacket over it, white short shorts and black Converse.

"Morning." I replied.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Dia asked.

"Apparently, I was laying down in the snow and somebody fell on me. I took the person into the academy and went to go get some hot chocolate. The person woke up and we began to bicker. Apparently, he said that he was going to make my life a living hell." I explained.

Ran almost spat out her orange juice.

"You bickered with a guy?" she questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? Boys and girls can never be friends." I pointed out.

"Then, why am I friends with Daichi?" Ran asked, getting up so that she could go put her dishes away.

I shrugged.

"Dunno..." I muttered under my breath.

"Guys, we are gonna be soooooooo late if we don't hurry up!" Dia said, grabbing her backpack.

"Wait!" me, Ran, and Su called out as se raced out of the door and sprinted after Dia.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At Seiyo Academy ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Whoa...Has this school gotten larger or is it just me?" Su asked.<p>

"And why the heck did they paint it black and red?" Ran asked.

The academy looked different. It had changed a lot since Amu was here. This new principal must be wacky.

"Come on! Let's go see what our classes are!" Dia exclaimed as she ran off to where everyone was.

"W-wait!" I whined as I ran after her.

We reached the billboard sings and began looking for our classes.

Basically, there are two groups: The Sun Class and The Moon Class. I hoped that I was in the Sun Class because everyone in the Sun Class was very nice.

I couldn't see the billboard sign so well. So, I tried to get through the whole mob and see which class I was in.

I bumped into someone.

"Excuse me." I stated.

"Yes?" the person turned around and my eyes widened.

"You?" I questioned.

He scoffed.

"It's Miki Mouse again. What a huge coincidence." he said sarcastically.

"Shut up! I just came here to see which class I'm in." I complained.

"Well, you're in luck cuz you're in the Moon Class with me." he stated.

My jaw dropped.

"The...the Moon Class?" I asked.

"6-B to be exact." he stated smugly with a smirk on his face.

My vein popped.

"You know how I wanna pound you to the ground right now..." I hissed.

The smirk on his face grew wider. He was definetely enjoying the look on my face.

"Try me." he sneered.

And that's when my boiling point reached its limit.

"Why you...!" I hissed as I lunged at him, tackling him to the ground.

Everyone turned around.

He smirked before flipping me over so that he was on top of me.

His left hand was on my wrist and the other hand was on my shoulder.

"Ah ah ah. My turn." he teased.

I kicked him off just as the bell rang.

"You'll see. I'll kick your ass so hard that you'll go flying into Bellagio's water fountain." I threatened as I ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>~ In class ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared at the seating chart in horror.<p>

"Who's Kiseki?" I questioned to myself.

"I think you sit next to him..." Kusukusu, my best friend, whispered to me.

She pointed to a guy sitting by the window.

My jaw dropped.

"Not him..." I groaned.

I walked over to my desk and sat down.

Kiseki looked away from the window and he smirked.

"Well, what do you know? Miki Mouse sits next to me." he sneered.

"Sh-shut up!" I stammered.

"No. You say up shut." he stated.

I arched up an eyebrow.

"Up shut? What kind of nonsense is that?" I questioned.

Mr. Nikaidou walked into the classroom.

"Okay, class. We have a new student joining us today." Mr. Nikaidou said.

I got up.

"That's me..." I muttered to myself.

I walked up to the front of the class just as Mr. Nikaidou wrote my name down on the board.

"Guys, this is Miki Hinamori. Miki, what would you like to say to the class?" Mr. Nikaidou asked.

I stared at the class.

"Hello." I stated bluntly as I walked over to my seat.

The class stared at me, whispering 'She's so cool'.

"Yoru, would you like to show her around?" Mr. Nikaidou asked.

_"Who's Yoru?" _I asked myself.

"Right now?" a guy on my right asked.

I turned around and saw a guy with dark blue hair and golden yellow eyes.

"Sure. Make sure you're back by the time class ends." Mr. Nikaidou said.

* * *

><p><strong>~ In the hallways ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're Miki? Ran talks about you all the time." Yoru said, smiling.<p>

"She does?" I questioned.

"We usually talk on an IM program." he explained.

"How long have you guys been friends?" I asked.

"Two years. We met once or twice in town." Yoru replied.

"Wow..." I trailed off.

"And your sister was right. You are pretty." he complimented.

I blushed.

"Thanks..." I trailed off.

_"He's so sweet! Unlike a certain purple headed blue eyed boy." _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At lunch ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Miki, have you seen Yoru?" Ran asked.<p>

I shook my head.

"No..." I trailed off.

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked.

We turned around and saw Yoru.

"Hey, Yoru!" Ran waved.

Yoru handed me a tray.

"For you." he stated.

Ran smirked.

"Aw...I think he likes you." Ran whispered to me.

I blushed furiously.

"Wha-what? We just met!" I whined.

Yoru arched up an eyebrow.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yoru asked.

"Something." Ran said with a sly smirk on his face.

Dia ran up to us.

"Is Miki with you guys?" Dia asked.

"I'm right here, Dia. What happened?" I asked.

"Kiseki...he...he..." she trailed off.

I gritted my teeth together.

"I'll be right back." I said, grabbing Ran's cheeseburger from her tray.

"Hey! Where are you going with that?" Ran yelled at me.

I smirked.

"I'll be right back..." I trailed off as I headed over to where Kiseki was.

"Did you see her? She was such a wimp!" Rhythm, the guy from my Home Economics class, snickered.

"I don't think we shouldn't hurt her..." Tarion, the guy from my English class, trailed off.

Kiseki whacked him in the back.

"Dude! Stop being whiny." he complained.

I couldn't take it anymore as I hurled the cheeseburger at Kiseki.

The cheeseburger hit Kiseki in the head.

Rhythm tried not to laugh and Tarion's jaw dropped.

"What do you want, Miki Mouse?" he asked, turning around.

Tarion walked over to me and sttod next to me with his tray full of food.

"What did you do to hurt my sister, you bastard?" I hissed as Tarion handed me a hot dog.

"Your sister? We just wanted to say hi to her." Rhythm stated, putting his hands behind his head.

I tossed the hot dog at Kiseki and it hit him in the nose.

"Hi? Sure..." I said sarcastically.

"You tried to force her into...well...sexual abuse!" Tarion exclaimed.

My jaw dropped as I gripped the frozen yogurt that Tarion had handed me.

"Sexual abuse?" I nearly screamed.

"Oh, you wanna go?" Kiseki asked, grabbing a milk carton from Rhythm's tray.

"You're gonna be so damn sorry you even said that." I hissed under clenched teeth as I tossed the frozen yogurt at Kiseki.

He opened the milk carton and tossed it at me, throwing milk all over me.

Rhythm hopped up onto the desk and snatched a half eaten sandwich from Kiseki's tray.

"FOOD FIGHT!" he hollered.

Sooner or later, everyone began tossing food at one another.

I screamed as Rhythm tossed a bottle of cold water at me from behind.

I tossed a banana peel at Kiseki just as Su accidentally dumped some ramen on my head.

The principal walked into the cafeteria to be met with a pizza slice flying into his face.

A vein popped as he took the pizza off of his face.

"STOP!" he declared.

Everoyne stopped tossing food.

"Now, who started this?" the principal asked.

Everyone sat down, leaving me and Kiseki standing.

"He/She did it!" we both said in unison, pointing at each other.

We glared at each other menancingly.

"No, you did it!" we yelled.

"SILENCE!" the principal hollered.

We were silent.

"Detention after school for the both of you." the principal stated as he walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- And that's the second chapter!<strong>

**Miki- *vein pops* WHAT? I GET DETENTION?**

**Me- *nods* Yup.**

**Kiseki- Hahahahaha! Miki got detention! Hahahaha- - -**

**Miki- *stuffs Kiseki into a coffin* Ah shaddup.**

**Me- R&R, please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :]**


	3. Competing In Detention

**Me-Hi~! This is a Christmas present especially for you guys!**

**Miki-Oh? And what is it?**

**Me-It's another chapter for Whip Cream and Arrogance!**

**Kiseki-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!**

**Me-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEES!**

**Amu-...Um...**

**Ran-Miss Fabulous does not own Shugo Chara or Hey Mickey by B*Witched!**

**Me-And read on! Here's the code for the song:**

_**Text-**_Kiseki

_Text-_Miki

**Miki's POV**

I growled under my breath as the door closed in the detention room and I sat down in a desk as far away from Kiseki as I can.

However, it seemed like he didn't want to leave me alone.

"Hey, Mickey Mouse." he whispered in my ear, which made me shriek as I pushed him away roughly.

"Go away! I'm sick of being near you!" I snapped angrily.

Kiseki chuckled as he sat down in the desk in front of me.

"Aw, come on Mickey Mouse~You know you like it when I mess with you." he teased.

I groaned in frustration.

"No, I do not and it's your fault that we're here!" I told him.

"Last time I checked, you threw the food first, so it's your fault." he stated simply while putting his hands behind his head.

"AAAAAARGH! Why the hell are you so arrogant?!" I hissed.

"And why the hell are you so whiny?" he shot back.

I got up and kicked a random desk in frustration.

"All I wanted to do was protect my sister from an evil goon like you and look at where it got me! You are so cruel!" I snapped.

"Oh? That was your sister? Well, I'm so sorry that I hurt her." Kiseki stated sarcastically. Not thinking clearly, I didn't think that he was being sarcastic and smiled.

"Hey, it's alright. People make mistakes once in a while, ya know..." I trailed off.

Kiseki then had a goofy yet creepy smile on his face, which kinda scared me just a little bit.

"Ba-ka. You didn't realize that I was being sarcastic?" he sneered.

I fumed.

"You shut up!" I hissed before plopping back down in the desk I originally sat in.

Kiseki propped his elbows on my desk and placed his chin in his hands while staring at me.

"Aw~Poor wittle Mickey Mouse is sad. What you gonna do?" Kiseki teased again.

I pushed him away roughly.

"I'm not sad! I'm aggravated by your bossiness and sarcasticness!" I argued.

"Oh, really? I thought those were your characteristics?" he pointed out.

"Stop grabbing every sentence I say and making it your own!" I complained.

"And stop yelling. You're gonna alert the principal and expel us." he stated smartly. I fumed, finally fed up of how he was acting.

"Fine then! If you're so smart, how about a competition?" I asked.

Kiseki arched up an eyebrow and I swore that there was confusion written all over his face, but I shook it off just as he smirked.

"Oh, really? Nobody ever dared to challenge Kiseki before." he pointed out.

"What? Scared?" I teased.

"No way! What shall we do in this competition, Miss Mickey Mouse?" he asked.

"How about a singing competition? You make the rules and requirements." I stated simply as I sat back down in my chair. However, Kiseki was going to try something. But, I didn't know that.

"How about this? If I can make you stutter one word, I win. But, if you do the same to me, then you win." he told me.

I scoffed while crossing my arms over my chest.

"And how would you do that?" I asked.

"I'll do things that you won't let me do to you." he whispered in my ear huskily, making me shudder slightly.

"Oh, and you get to pick the song." he told me as he sat on top of a random desk.

I got up and put my hands on my hips.

"Well, that's a start." I muttered under my breath.

_"Mental note to self: Never let Kiseki make the rules cuz he'll just rig them to his liking." _I thought to myself before singing a song that Ran used to sing back when Amu was going to this school.

* * *

><p><em>Oh Mickey<em>

_You're so fine_

_You're so fine_

_You blow my mind_

_Hey Mickey!_

_Hey, hey, Hey Mickey_

* * *

><p>Kiseki smirked before hopping off the desk and singing.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh Mickey<strong>_

_**You're so fime**_

_**You're so fine**_

_**You blow my mind**_

_**Hey Mickey!**_

_**Hey, hey, Hey Mickey**_

* * *

><p>"Aha. Well, you're good." I commented.<p>

He walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned in.

"Impressed, Mickey Mouse?" he questioned before pushing me into a desk and walking off.

I snorted as I got up.

_"You think you're gonna get to me? Well, think again." _I told myself.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, Mickey!<em>

_You've been around all night_

_And that's a little long_

_You think you've got it right_

_But I think you got it wrong_

* * *

><p>I walked up to him and grabbed onto his shirt collar and turned him around so that he was facing me. He had that stupid smirk on his face and I was determined to wipe it off.<p>

I started using my fingers and made them slowly climb up his chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>But can't you say goodnight?<strong>_

_**So you can take me home**_

_**Mickey!**_

_**Cause when you say you will**_

_**It always means you won't**_

* * *

><p>I then wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and began moving my legs up and down.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You're giving me the chills<em>

_Baby, please_

_Baby, don't_

_Every night you still leave me all alone_

_Mickey!_

* * *

><p>I then felt Kiseki turn me around so that I was resting up against his chest. He then began to whisper in my ear.<p>

"You should've picked an appropriate song." he said.

"And why?" I questioned.

"Because we're dirty dancing." he whispered the last two words quietly in my ear before pushing me off of him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh Mickey<strong>_

_**What a pity**_

_**You don't understand**_

_**You take me by the heart**_

_**When you take me **_

_**By the hand**_

* * *

><p>He walked up to him and rose my hand up to his chest. I pushed him off of me, making him fall to the ground.<p>

I placed my foot on him and smirked down at him evilly.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, Mickey<em>

_You're so pretty_

_Can't you understand_

_It's guys like you, Mickey!_

_Oh, what you do_

_Do Mickey_

_Don't break my heart, Mickey!_

* * *

><p>I then saw a smirk flicker across Kiseki's face and I wondered why.<p>

My question was soon answered as he took my foot off his chest and he hopped up and began to walk over towards me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey Mickey!<strong>_

_**Now when you take me by the hands?**_

_**Who's ever gonna know?**_

_**Everytime you move**_

_**I let a little more show**_

* * *

><p>He then stopped once he trapped me in a corner and he rested his hands on either side of me.<p>

I gulped, realizing that he was too close as he breathed on my cheek. The smell of his peppermint gum was also getting to me, as well...

* * *

><p><em>It's something we can use<em>

_So, don't say no Mickey!_

_C'mon and give it to me_

_Anyway you can_

_Anyway you wanna do it_

_I'll treat you like a man_

* * *

><p>I kneed him in the groin and pushed him away before strutting off.<p>

Then, I felt a hand grab my wrist and we stayed in that position for a little bit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>But please, baby<strong>_

_**Don't leave me in the damn**_

_**Mickey!**_

* * *

><p>I then felt Kiseki pull me back and I slammed into his chest. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he was too strong as he kept his hands on me.<p>

I breathed heavily, my face slowly turning red.

I then regained my confidence and began to sing.

* * *

><p><em>Oh Mickey!<em>

_You're so fine_

_You're so fine_

_You blow my mind_

_Hey Mickey!_

_Hey, hey, Hey Mickey!_

* * *

><p>Kiseki smirked before turning me around so that I was facing him.<p>

The one thing that surprised me the most was how he was beginning to lean in towards me. His nose was pressed up against my own as he sang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh Mickey!<strong>_

_**You're so fine**_

_**You're so fine**_

_**You blow my mind**_

_**Hey, Mickey!**_

_**Hey, hey, Hey Mickey!**_

* * *

><p>He then moved slowly away from my lips and then bit my ear before pulling away with a cheesy smirk on his face.<p>

At this point, I was blushing like crazy with one hand over my left ear and my other hand over my mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Oh Mickey<em>

_You're so fine_

_You're so fine_

_Y-you...you..._

* * *

><p>I gasped, realizing that I had just stuttered and that I lost the competition between him.<p>

Kiseki laughed.

"I won and you lost, Mickey Mouse!" he shouted loudly in my face just as the detention bell rang.

"Well, I gotta go now. See you later, Lo-ser~" Kiseki hinted before grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

But not before leaning in and biting on my other ear.

He chuckled at my shocked expression before heading out the room.

I rested my other hand on my other ear before letting out a high pitch squeal of terror and collapsing to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And that's the end! Phew, now that was a lot of work.<strong>

**Kiseki-HAHAHAHAHAHA! I won and you lost!**

**Miki-Grr...**

**Ran-...**

**Su-...**

**Ikuto-Well...okay then.**

**Tadase-I know, right?**

**Amu-*laughs nervously***

**Me-R&R please! If you do, you get virtual gingerbread cookies and candy canes!**

**Shugo Chara gang-Have a Merry Christmas, you guys! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>*Oh, and sorry if the lyrics were wrong. I'm guessing the website I went on didn't give me proper directions or something...? *shrugs* Oh well...<strong>


	4. Someone Needs A Lil' Cheering Up

**Me-Hello and welcome back to Whip Cream And Arrogance!**

**Miki-Yolo.**

**Kiseki-So, what's up now?**

**Me-Miki goes home, terrorized by Kiseki and the singing competition and ends up going to town with Yoru. That is when the girls begin to wonder if Miki's starting to fall for Yoru.**

**Kiseki-WHAT DID I EVER DO WRONG?!**

**Yoru-Everything-nya.**

**Kiseki-*fumes angrily***

**Yoru-*smirks***

**Ikuto-Okay then...**

**Amu-Miss Fabulous does not own Shugo Chara or Come And Get It by Selena Gomez!**

**Me-And read on! :D**

**Miki's POV**

I ran into the house and slammed the door behind me, causing everyone to jump suddenly.

Ran looked away from her cards and looked at me.

"Miki, what's going on? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I growled before walking off to my room.

Ran and the others looked at each other in surprise.

"What was that all about?" Amu questioned, surprised by my sudden outburst.

Ran simply shrugged just as her phone rang, playing "Come And Get It" by Selena Gomez.

She pulled it out and answered it.

"Yoru, what's up?" she asked.

"Ran-nya? Is it okay if I pop by your house-nya?" Yoru asked on the other line.

"Sure! Can I give you my address?" Ran asked.

"Yeah-nya. This is the first time I'm heading to your house-nya." he told her.

Ran facepalmed.

"Of course. I forgot about that." she twirled a strand of pink hair around her pointer finger. "You actually picked a right time to pop by." she noted.

"And why is that-nya?" Yoru questioned.

"You see, Miki is in a bad mood and I have no idea why. She says that she doesn't want to talk about it. You're really good at tricking people, so I was wondering if you could try to get her to spill." Ran explained.

She could see Yoru cracking a cheesy grin on the other line.

"Alrighty-nya! I'll be down there in a second-nya. I have the perfect thing for her-nya." he told her, which made her laugh.

"Okay. See you." she said before hanging up.

"Ran? Who was that?" Amu asked.

Ran had a sneaky smile on her face.

"The cure for Miki's grumpiness."

* * *

><p>I felt like throwing something hard at the wall to express just how upset I was.<p>

Why did I let Kiseki take advantage of me back there? Why did I have to stutter that one word? I was doing so great until he did that.

I hugged my sky blue pillow to my chest.

_"Gr...! How I hate Kiseki! I wish that I never challenged him..." _I trailed off in my thoughts as I bit my bottom lip.

I heard someone come through the open window and I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Yoru looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Miki-nya." he greeted.

I forced a small smile onto my face.

"Hey." I greeted back.

He sat down next to me on the bed and looked at me.

"So, I heard from a litte pink-haired birdie that you're being a little grump-nya." he stated simply.

I pouted.

"Ran told you to come cheer me up?" I guessed.

Yoru nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." he said.

"I don't need any cheering up." I pointed out bluntly.

Yoru reached over and used his two pointer fingers to force a smile on my face.

"I don't like to see pretty girls with a frown on their face-nya. I want them to smile-nya. And that's exactly what I want to see from you-nya." he told me.

I blushed slightly, but I shook it off.

"I'll tell you. BUT! It's only because you called me pretty." I said.

"But, it's the truth-nya. You're really pretty-nya." he complimented as he moved his fingers away from my mouth.

"Well...I challenged Kiseki to a singing competition and he said that if one of us made the other stutter, then that person would win. He nibbled on my ear and I stuttered. He then nibbled on my other ear and I got embarrassed." I explained.

"Oh-nya..." he then got up from his spot next to me on the bed. "Come on-nya." he said as he extended his hand in my direction.

I eyed him, obviously confused.

"Huh? What are you doing?" I questioned.

"We're going on a little adventure-nya!" he declared, before grabbing ahold of my hand, pulling me off the bed, and scampered out of the room.

"Kya~! What...what do you mean by adventure?!" I exclaimed.

"We're going to make you feel better-nya!" he declared as he pulled her down the stairs and they zoomed past Ran and the others.

"Yoru, where are you taking Miki?!" Dia called out.

"We're going on a little adventure-nya!" he replied as we went out the front door and down the street.

Ran and the others stared at the door, obviously surprised.

"Um...where is Yoru taking Miki?" Amu questioned.

Ran sighed.

"Like he said, they're going on an adventure-nya..."

* * *

><p>I looked around at my surroundings, noticing that we weren't near the small town named Deerli.<p>

"Um...Yoru? where are we?" I asked.

"We're in downtown Seiyo, why-nya?" he questioned, which caused my jaw to drop.

"EH?! We're in downtown Seiyo?!" I nearly exclaimed.

He chuckled.

"Are you that surprised-nya?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah...I thought that you would've taken me to Deerli or something..." I trailed off.

"Would you rather it if I took you there-nya?" he asked, which made me shake my head quickly.

"No! I'm fine..." I trailed off.

He smiled.

"I took you here because girls like coming here-nya. And a beautiful girl like you deserves to come here in order to cheer up-nya." he told me.

I blushed lightly.

"You're too cute..." I began to look around. "What should we do?" I asked.

"Whatever you want-nya." he said.

I smiled as I looked around and my eyes landed on a café.

"Hey!" I tugged on Yoru's arm lightly. "Let's go to that café. I could use a little snack..." I trailed off.

"Okay-nya." he said before taking my hand and we began to head to the café.

I blushed slightly, but I shook it off as we walked into the café.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours of fun and adventure, he took me back to my house. It was sad that the day was almost done, but I had no choice but to return home.<p>

Yoru turned to look at me.

"Did I do a good job today-nya?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes. You did a fabulous job. Normally, when things like this happen, I am never cheered up easily." I noted.

Yoru chuckled.

"Then, that means I must be special-nya." he said.

I smiled at that as we arrived at my house.

"Well," I looked at Yoru. "Thanks for today. I really enjoyed myself. I'll see you tomorrow." I said before heading up to the front door.

Before I could tuirn the doorknob and head inside, I heard Yoru call out to me.

"Miki-nya!" he called out.

I turned around and walked over to him.

"What, Yoru?" I asked.

" I need to give you something-nya." he told me as he pulled something out of his pants pocket and the next thing I knew, he had put something around my neck.

I looked down and saw that it was a blue heart pendant on a black chain. It was very stunning and I knew that it would go good with all of the outfits in my closet.

"Wow...When did you get this?" I asked in awe as I looked at him, who had a sheepish look on his face.

"When we left the café and went into that one store, I saw this pendant and knew that it would cute on you-nya. So, I bought it-nya." he explained.

"Well, thank you." I thanked him.

He then leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek. My face was on fire at this point as he pulled away.

"You're welcome-nya." he then turned away and began to walk off. "See ya-nya!" he said before turning the corner and out of sight.

My eyes were wide in shock and my face was as red as Ran's room as I put my hand to the cheek where Yoru kissed me. The scent around me smelled like peppermint bark.

Damn, he smelled good.

* * *

><p>I curled in my bed later that night, daydreaming about Yoru.<p>

I had on a blue and white striped cami with brown pajama shorts.

Yoru was just so cute and very polite. Unlike that purple-haired blue-eyed jerk. He was so flamboyant and so arrogant that it was beginning to piss me off.

_"Ah, curse you Kiseki...Yoru's way more nicer than you would ever be." _I thought to myself before turning off my lamp and going to bed.

* * *

><p>"Guys, is something wrong with Miki?" Ran asked.<p>

Ran had on a sleeveless red nightgown that had light pink polka dots on it.

"You're now bringing that up?" Amu questioned.

Amu had on a yellow short sleeve shirt with white pajama pants.

"I didn't want to make things awkward at dinner." Ran stated simply.

"So? What's up?" Dia asked.

Dia had on an orange and lemonade yellow long sleeve shirt with white pajama shorts.

"Miki has been happy ever since she came back from her little 'adventure' with Yoru and ever since she met him, her expression lit up." Ran explained.

Amu arched up an eyebrow in confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Amu questioned.

"Guys, think about it for a sec. What do you think this means?" Su pointed out.

Su had on a lime green tank top with white and green striped pajama pants.

Everyone began to put two and two together and their jaws dropped once they came to a conclusion.

"EH?! DOES MIKI HAVE A CRUSH ON YORU?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And that's it!<strong>

**Miki-EH?!**

**Yoru-She might have a crush on me-nya?**

**Me-Yeah, cuz you're so nice.**

**Yoru-Thanks. :)**

**Kiseki-What's next?**

**Me-Kiseki begins to feel something: jealousy!**

**Su-Really?**

**Me-*nods* Yes?**

**Amu-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


	5. What's This Feeling?

**Me-Yolo, you guys! Wassup in da house?!**

**Kiseki-...Eh?**

**Amu-Exactly, what the hell did you just say?**

**Me-I'm an American! I wouldn't expect you guys to figure that out.**

**Amu-Well then...*sweat drops***

**Miki-Miss Fabulous doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Me-And read on! :D**

**Miki's POV**

I woke up to the sound of thunder outside. I let out a squeak as I hid back under the sheets.

Truth be told, I hate thunder. Since when does any girl not fear a loud crack of thunder?

That was when I heard Ran knock on the door.

"Miki? You up?" she asked.

"Yeah." I told her.

"Then, I suggest you get up." she suggested.

I nodded.

"Alright, Ran." I said just as I heard Ran walk off.

I got out of bed and I headed over to my closet. I opened the closet door and I pulled out a white blouse along with skinny jeans and white flip flops. I put that on, brushed my hair, picked up my backpack, and I headed downstairs.

Everyone else was rushing around in the kitchen.

"Guys, what's up?" I asked.

Su looked away from her ham and cheese sandwich and smiled once she saw me.

"Hey, Miki!" she greeted.

Su had on a hot pink tank top with a black one on top of it along with white skinny jeans and brown ankle boots.

"Hey." I said.

"So, did you guys sleep well?" Dia asked as she continued to brush her hair.

Dia had on a light blue one-shoulder shirt along with black denim flare jeans and tan cowboy boots.

Ran simply shrugged as she packed her leftovers from dinner into a container.

"Meh. I slept okay." she said.

Ran had on a red tank top with a white jeans jacket over it along with black leather tights and white go-go boots.

"The storm last night kept me up..." Su trailed off.

Dia nodded in agreement.

"True...that storm was very noisy." Dia looked over at me. "Don't you think so, Miki?" she asked.

I eyed Dia weirdly as I finished making my hot chocolate.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Did the storm spook you out?" Dia asked.

I shook my head.

"No." I lied.

Ran, Su, and Dia looked at me with confused looks on their faces. They knew how scared of big thunderstorms I was and hearing me lie and say that I wasn't scared was something they knew was off with me.

I sighed.

"Fine...the storm scared me half to death..." I trailed off.

"Now, that's a better answer." Ran pointed out.

"She kept letting out shrieks every once in a while in the middle of the night. I was kinda glad that she calmed down at around four thirty this morning." Su said.

I rolled my eyes at them.

"Yeah, you guys can keep talking." I told them as we finished eating our breakfast.

We grabbed our backpacks and headed out the door.

"Alright, guys! Today's Friday, so let's make it count." Ran said.

"Oh, and please don't get into trouble, Miki." Dia warned.

I groaned.

"Aw, come on! It wasn't my fault, anyway!" I complained before stomping off, leaving the others behind.

They all had small smirks on their faces as they looked at each other.

"Operation Find Out If Miki Likes Yoru will commence now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ran's POV<strong>

I nudged Su just as she bit into her swiss cheese and bologna sandwich.

"Look. Miki's coming over here with Yoru." I whispered as I put a French fry into my mouth.

"She is?" Dia questioned, putting down her chopsticks and she leaned over towards me.

"Yeah." I pointed at where Miki and Yoru were. "There they are." I said.

Su began to squeal.

"Aw~! They are so cute~!" Su exclaimed.

Dia shushed Su.

"Shush! They're coming!" Dia exclaimed as we went back to eating our food.

Miki and Yoru arrived at the table and they sat down across from us.

"Hey, guys!" Miki greeted.

"Hey-nya." Yoru said with a cheeky smile on his face.

Yoru had on a red shirt with a purple hoodie over it, black jeans and white Vans.

I managed to smile.

"Hello, you two!" I greeted.

Miki bit into her cheese stick while Yoru sipped on his light lemonade.

It was silent around the table for most of the time. Occasionally, Dia and Yoru engaged in some conversations, but other than that, the table was very silent.

"I'll be back." I muttered as I got up and headed over to the trash bin.

I tossed my trash into the bin and that was when I noticed Kiseki glancing over at Miki and Yoru. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't put my finger, but he was probably feeling something just by looking at those two.

Either he was gay or he wanted Miki all to himself.

I shook the thought of Kiseki being gay out of my head.

_"Okay, Kiseki's not gay! He's straight! Wait, how in the world would I know if he's straight or gay?" _I mentally groaned as I saw Kiseki get up from his spot and he began to walk over to the restroom.

My feet couldn't stop themselves as I began to run after him.

"Hey! Wait!" I called out as I raced out of the cafeteria and I continued to follow Kiseki.

"Kiseki!" I called out.

He stopped and turned around to face me just as I stopped in front of him, panting in the process.

"What do you want?" he asked while staring at me.

He had on a red sleeveless hoodie with brown skinny jeans and black and white checkered Vans.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He eyed me weirdly, obviously wondering why I asked him that.

"Why do you want to know?" he questioned.

"Because- - -" that was when I heard footsteps heading in our direction.

My eyes widened as I grabbed ahold of Kiseki's arm and pulled him into a hallway, hoping to hide from the people who were coming down the hallway.

"Jesus, lady! What's your problem?" he asked while shooting daggers at me.

"Damn, you think I'm something holy?" I questioned.

"Huh? Um...no. That's not what I..." he smacked himself in the face. "Oh god..." he trailed off.

I laughed at that.

"Miki wasn't wrong when she told me about you..." I trailed off.

Kiseki looked at me.

"You're Ran, aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm quite flattered." I told him sarcastically.

It was silent for a second before I let out a sigh.

"Okay, I need your help." I told him.

"Why my help?" he questioned.

"It's about Miki. I think she likes Yoru." I stated.

"Why don't you just ask her?" he suggested.

"Knowing Miki, she wouldn't tell us anything. So, we always have to search out for the truth." I explained.

"Like a mystery, right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeeup." I then saw Miki and Yoru coming down the hallway. "Look." I told him as I pointed over at where they were.

"Where could have Ran gone?" Miki looked over at Yoru. "Do you have any idea?" she asked.

Yoru simply shrugged.

"Got no clue-nya." he stated simply.

Miki sighed as she ran her fingers through her sapphire blue locks.

"Grand...we lost Ran..." she trailed off.

"It's alright-nya. We'll find Ran soon-nya." Yoru reassured her.

Miki nodded.

"Alright. Let's head back to the lunchroom." Miki suggested as they turned and headed back in the direction of the lunchroom.

I let out a sigh as I looked over at Kiseki, who was apparently biting his lip. Some blood was seeping out of where he was biting.

"Bleeding much?" I asked, causing him to snap out of what might've been a reverie as he turned to look at me.

"What?" he questioned.

"Your lip's bleeding." I pointed out.

"Oh...I'll clean that up later." he said.

"Anyway, you actually seem like a cool guy. Wanna be friends?" I asked as I extended my hand out in his direction.

He looked down at my hand and then at me.

"What? I put on hand sanitizer today." I pointed out.

He chuckled as he shook my hand.

"Okay, then." we walked out of the hallway we were hiding in. "I should probably go and clean this blood up." he said.

"Okay. Hey, you free at around six thirty?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm free. Why?" he questioned.

"Amu's cooking dinner tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come join us." I requested.

"I would come. However, your psycho mouse of a sister would try to kill me." Kiseki pointed out.

I nodded, realizing that he meant Miki.

"Ah...well, I'll keep her under control. She always listens to me." I told him.

"Okay. See you later." he said.

I smiled.

"Alright! Bye, Kiseki!" I waved as I walked back in the direction of the lunchroom.

As Miki pounced on me and Yoru asked if I was okay, I began to think about what might've caused Kiseki's lip to bleed.

_"Why was his bleeding? Is he...jealous?!" _I asked myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Miki's POV<strong>

I let out a sigh as I finished my English test.

It was at least four thirty and I was supposed to be home now. If only I was good at taking tests and keeping myself focused...

I handed the test to my teacher and she smiled.

"Thank you. Now, you may go home." she told me.

I nodded as I headed out of the building and I began to head home.

That was when it began to rain down on me.

"Crap!" I exclaimed.

I honestly had no idea that it was going to rain again this afternoon. It rained early this morning and once we left the house, it was sunny! Now, it's gloomy like hell. Maybe Mother Nature's going through some mood swing issues...

I began to shiver as I hugged myself.

My white blouse was beginning to look see-through and I growled at myself for not checking the weather broadcast before leaving.

An umbrella appeared above my head and I looked over to my left to see Yoru next to me.

He shot me a cheeky smile.

"Hey, Miki-nya." he greeted.

"Hi." I replied as we began to walk through the rain.

"Are you just heading home-nya?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yup. I had to take my English test." I explained.

He then eyed me up and down.

"Aren't you cold-nya?" he asked.

"Well...I'm a little cold..." I trailed off.

He stopped, causing me to stop, as well.

"Here-nya. Hold this-nya." he told me suddenly as he handed me his umbrella.

I slowly took his umbrella, wondering why he made me hold his umbrella.

"Why are you making me hold this...?" I asked him.

I felt something warm rest on my shoulders and that was when I realized that it was his hoodie.

I blushed furiously as I looked at him, who had now taken the umbrella from my hands and we continued walking down the street.

"Yoru...! Why are you making me wear your jacket? Aren't you going to get cold?" I asked.

He simply shrugged.

"I don't care-nya. As long as you're warm, I'm fine-nya." he told me.

The blush remained on my face as I hugged myself with his jacket as we arrived at my house.

"Want me to walk you up to the door-nya?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I would like that." I told him.

We walked up to the front door and I smiled as I turned to face him.

"Thank you." I gave him a hug. "You've been very sweet to me, Yoru." I told him.

He chuckled, a slight blush on his face.

"You're welcome-nya. Well, I'll see you on Saturday-nya." he told me.

I nodded, almost forgetting that school was tomorrow, as well.

"Okay, Yoru." I said as I went to go unlock the door.

That was when I realized that the jacket was still on me.

"Yoru, what about your- - -" I turned around and realized that Yoru was nowhere to be seen.

I let out a sigh as I turned around and unlocked the door.

I walked into the house to see- - -

"Kiseki?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me-And there you guys have it!<strong>

**Miki-Why leave them at a massive cliffhanger?**

**Me-Because I like the element of ze cliffhanger.**

**Kiseki-But, aren't people gonna get tired of that?**

**Me-HEY! I'm not like some people, who put cliffhangers for every single damn chapter!**

**Ran-Don't get too worked up.**

**Su-Can we just stop talking about cliffhangers?**

**Me-Okay.**

**Dia-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


End file.
